Dimension Wrecked
by IceWolf501
Summary: Four soldiers from the continent of Esamir are thrown into the world of RWBY. First Fanfic Ever!
1. Chapter 1: So It Begins

**Chapter 1: So It Begins**

The air stank with the smell of smoke. He could also smell something burning, something vaguely familiar…..

He opened his eyes and shot up to a sitting just as he realized what it was he could smell. Flesh, burning flesh.

He stood up, muscles groaning in protest as he did so. As he finally stood up, his eyes widened at what he saw before him.

The Galaxy troop transport they had been riding in was now just a giant wreckage of fire and metal. He gave himself a once-over and was surprised to find that his gray and black form-fitting uniform with red highlights that covered him from head to toe only had a couple of scorch marks.

He was also glad to find that his TX-1 Repeater pistol was still safely holstered at his side. Taking it out of it's holster, he looked it over, admiring the gray outlining in the center of the pistol, separating the black top and brown bottom of the pistol.

Just as he finished looking over it and making sure it still worked, he spied his prized TSAR- 42 sniper rifle lying by a couple of bushes. The moonlight reflected of the gray, metal stock, handle, and barrel, making the black body of the rifle seem darker than ever. After jogging over and picking up his beloved rifle and assuring himself that it was not damaged in any way, he slung it over his back and took a look at his surroundings.

They had apparently crashed in the middle of a clearing in a rather large and green forest. The clearing was heavy with smoke and the sniper could only see a couple yards in front of where he was.

_Strange,"_ He thought, _I thought Esamir had no forests._

Looking up, his eyes widened at what he saw. The bright, full moon that he had become accustomed to on Auraxis was not there. Instead there was a moon that had a rough crescent, shape. What made his eyes become as big a plates was that the moon seemed to have been broken and next to the crescent shape one could see several chunks of the moon that seem to have been broken off.

_Okay then_, He said in his mind, drawing out those two words._ I think it's safe to say I'm not on Auraxis anymore_

While thinking this, he sat down cross legged, and tried to piece together what had happened.

"_We were... We were sent to help the Terran Republic 5th Battalion take the Eisa Southern Camp from the Vanu Sovereignty, on the three way border between us, them, and the New Conglomerate. On the way there something.. something happened. I think some NC Light Assault troopers jet packed on top of the Galaxy, they… somehow brought a MAX with them. They came in and started shooting. We shot back. The pilot was yelling "Incoming!" There, there was this… this green glow and then, we crashed, here…. Wherever the hell "here" is._

Just as he came to this conclusion, the now identified Terran Infiltrator heard footsteps off to his right. Acting on the instinct that had saved him from rebirthing too soon so many times, he used his Nanite Stealth technology and cloaked, dived into the nearest bush at the edge of the forest, uncloaked, and peered out of the bush, to see what had made those footsteps.

After a couple seconds of waiting, a man came into his field of vision. He wore simple sand-colored pants with numerous pockets and turtleneck long sleeve shirt with a gray combat vest over the shirt. What set him apart from a regular civilian, however, was his armor.

An open-faced, blue helmet with yellow outlines sat on top of his head, also sporting a night black visor that obscured the top part of his face. What part of the man's face he could, he saw tan skin with a rounded chin, sporting a rather average nose with a small frown.

On each of the man's shoulders sat a hexagonal-shaped blue and yellow shoulder plate. He wore a similarly colored chest plate that sat tightly on his torso, gleaming in the moon light. On his knees the Infiltrator spotted rectangular blue and yellow knee pads that had to be an inch and a half thick. To top it off he had similarly colored greaves that came from his ankles to the top of his calves. What really caught his eye, however, was the jetpack that covered the top part of his back.

_An NC Light Assault _, He thought grimly as he glared at the man from the bush he was hiding in.

_Well_, his train of thought taking a slightly more jovial tone, _Better make this quick _ He mused as he finished taking his rifle out and centering the sight on the head NC Light Assault, who was looking at something to his right.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, The TR Infiltrator heard a low growl behind him. Turning, the Infiltrator laid eyes on a beast that should only have existed in a nightmare.

It was bear, a giant bear, easily a story high, with fur as black as night. There were many of what appeared to be spikes made of bone on it's back, judging by pale white color of them. Still, what really was the part that was terrifying was the similarly bone-like mask on it's face. There were two glowing blood red eyes that peered out of two holes in the mask with the same colored lines that seemed to come from the eye hole.

_And this terrifying creature is inches from my face, _The Infiltrator thought with fear. Afraid to make too much movement, he slowly stood up and backed out of the bush and into the clearing, the beast growling while following him, showing off sharp white teeth.

His right hand slowly moved to his sidearm as he continued to back into the clearing so. Just as his hand closed around his TX-1, the giant bear-like creature leaped at the infiltrator, roaring as it did so.

The Infiltrator tried to pull his pistol out, falling to the ground, his left arm up in a pathetic attempt to protect himself from the creature. Suddenly, there was a burst of gunfire to his left, and the beast fell to the ground dead, three bullet holes in it's head.

Turning, pistol in hand, the Infiltrator saw the same soldier that he was about kill, standing there, his 3 foot long assault rifle slung casually over his shoulder.

The Light Assault trooper walked over, and after a moment of the staring, hesitantly held out his left hand to help the Infiltrator up while his right clutched the assault rifle, which he knew was a Razor-G5. After eyeing both the gun and the hand warily for the a second, the Infiltrator holstered his pistol, took the proffered hand, and hoisted himself up.

"Thanks," He began uncertainly, "I thought I was dead there"

"No problem," The Light Assault replied, "The name's Eric, by the way, Eric Red"

"Jaxon Long," The now identified Jaxon said. After a moment of awkward silence, Jaxon tried to start a conversation by saying," So Eric, any idea where we are? Or what that thing was?"

Shaking his head, Eric replied,"Nope, not in the slightest. But it's probably safe to say we're not on Auraxis anymore." Sharing that sentiment, Jaxon gave a short nod before jerking his head up and looking to their right, where the crash site was.

"What is it?" Eric asked. Holding a finger to his lips, the universal signal to be quiet, Jaxon halfway crouched and started slowing moving forward, motioning Eric to do the same. Complying, Eric dropped into the same half-crouch and started to move forward as well, couple of feet behind Jaxon with his gun in hand.

After moving closer to the crash site, the smoke from before having long since dissipated, they could see the main body of the Galaxy seemed to be shaking, they heard what sounded like metal tearing and after a couple more shakes, it grew still before a big blue armored being burst out of the wreckage like a chick bursting out of it's shell.

"Kade!" Eric cried out, a smile breaking out on his face as he ran towards the giant figure to help him out. Jaxon remained a couple yards back eyeing the now-named Kade warily. After helping the hulking Kade out of the wreckage, Jaxon finally got to look him over from head to toe, and he remembered exactly why MAXes, for that was the name for figures armored in this way, were so feared on the battlefield.

The figure before him was covered from head to toe in blue armor with yellow outlines. In the few gaps that there were in the armor, one could see what looked like mechanical servos and gears, especially where the joints were. The helmet he wore was just as armored as the rest of him, with an emotionless orange visor for him to see out of. All the armor plates had to be at least 2 inches thick, and the even more armored feet topped it off by giving the figure a imposing 7 foot height.

And if that wasn't scary enough, attached to his right arm, was what appeared to be a giant cannon, at least 4 feet tall. The barrel was gray, and the rest of the body of it was covered by the now commonly seen blue and yellow armor. Attached to was the right arm was an equally large and armored machine gun with three barrels.

After greeting Eric, the hulking blue armored Kade finally saw Jaxon and after staring at him for a second, span up his machine gun and pointed the triple barrels straight at Jaxon.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Kade said jeeringly, his voice having a slight echo to it due to the armored mask he wore, "A lost Infiltrator, all on his own. Not so tough when you can't cower in the shadows now are ya?"

"Kade," Eric said loudly, sounding annoyed, "Don't shoot him, I just saved his ass a couple minutes ago and believe me, we're going to need all the help we can get to survive."

"Saved him? Why the hell did you save him? And what did you save him from?" Kade replied, sounding incredulous.

"Show him," Jaxon said, interrupting the conversation. Nodding in agreement, Eric started walking towards the bearlike creature's corpse, gesturing for Kade to follow him as he did so.

"Show me? Show me what?" Kade asked, wondering what it was.

"It's what Eric saved me from." Jaxon replied trailing Eric, a couple feet to his left. Fully curious now, Kade followed them, his machine gun still trained on Jaxon.

Upon arriving at corpse of the creature, Kade took a half step back, his eyes no doubt wide under the orange visor of his helmet. He then voiced the question that each of them had thought when they first laid their eyes upon the beast.

"What the hell is that?"

"No idea," Eric replied to Kade's outburst "But, when I first saw it, it was about to make Jaxon here," Eric continued gesturing to the Infiltrator with his thumb,"A new suit out of his own skin so I shot it right between the eyes and down it went"

"The forest," Jaxon started, bringing the other two's eyes on him,"Is probably crawling with these things and we're probably going to need as much firepower we can get if we want to get out of here."

"Where is here anyway?" Kade asked,"I thought we were on Easmir."

"Kade, we're not on Auraxis anymore." Eric said, pointing to the cracked moon as he spoke. Looking at the moon, Kade took another step back and after a moment of silence he asked, in a quiet voice,"Well then…..where are we? And how'd we get here?"

"I think I can help with that last part." Came a voice behind Kade them. Turning swiftly, Kade looked at the figure that stood before them.

**Dun, Dun ,Dunnnnnnn**

**Sooo, Yeah, That's my first chapter of my first fic. I know we've mainly been doing introductions here, but the action will start in start in Chapter 2!****Review! Tell me what I've been doing good with. Tell what I need to work on. All advice is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Time for a Fight

**Chapter 2: Time for a Fight**

"I think I can help with that last part" Came a voice behind Kade. Turning swiftly, Kade looked at the figure that stood before them. To call the imposing being standing before them armored would be an understatement. Though he lacked the simple brute 2 inch giant armor that Kade wore, the man still cast an imposing figure.

On his head, he wore a helmet similar to Eric's in general shape, but that's where the similarities ended. Instead of the blue and yellow color, the helmet's base color was red, with dark gray stripes running from the mask to the back of the helmet. In place of the visor, dark grey, almost black, goggles protected and shielded the man's eyes.

Covering the rest of the his face was what at first glance seemed to be simple black cloth, pulled up to just below the goggles. However, if looked at closer, the cloth was actually a super light metal of sorts, one that could be moved and bend in anyway, yet still maintain it's protective qualities.

The man bore large gray shoulder pauldrons with a splotch of red in the middle that went from a couple inches above his shoulders to the middle of his upper arms. In the space between his identically colored, thick arm gauntlets, one could see the gray sleeves of his shirt, which was made from the same cloth that obscured his face.

His pants were of the same material as were his gloves. The gloves shared the color of his shirt, but his pants were a dark tan color, like wet sand.

He wore a chestplate which was dark grey with two large red stripes running from the shoulders down to the center. The chest plate also featured armor up to the bottom part of the man's neck, allowing for a full range of movement. Attached to the chestplate, and going down to his waist, were identically colored interlocking pieces of armor that were tied tightly around his midsection.

A tan colored belt went around him, just below the interlocking armor pieces. The belt had many large bulging pockets, no doubt storing ammunition, grenades, rations and like. In the center of the belt was a small, red, armor plate, extending down a bit to protect some of the more… vital areas.

Below the belt, the man had armored plates that protected most of his thighs that also featured a color scheme of red with gray stripes. He also possessed similarly colored knee pads and greaves. His boot were heavily armored, shared the same color scheme as the rest of his legs, and were undoubtedly made with jumps from high places in mind.

What really drew the three soldier's eyes though, besides the two TX-1 Repeater pistols holstered at each of his sides, was the four foot long black and silver light machine gun with a magazine that probably held at least 50 bullets. The man altogether stood about a head and half shorter than Kade.

Upon seeing the figure, Jaxon's face broke out into a grin behind his mask. "Oberon!"He cried out, running towards the now-identified being. Hearing Jaxon's outburst, Oberon's face broke out into a similar grin.

"Jaxon!" He yelled, sprinting towards the lithe figure. Once the two running figures reached each other, they clasped each others right hands as if they were about to arm wrestle, and embraced each other with their free left arm, performing a rather manly hug that involved a good deal of back slapping on Oberon's part. It was a wonder that Jaxon's spine didn't snap like a toothpick.

After breaking the testosterone infused hug, Jaxon turned towards Eric and Kade, who had been watching with equally amused expressions, and gestured with his right hand, as his left arm was still on Oberon's shoulders. "Guys, this is my brother, Oberon Long. And before you ask, no, he is not adopted"

Eric and Kade gave a small chuckle at this, but they still couldn't make the connection between the large muscular figure that was Oberon and the slim form of Jaxon. Now moving his hand to gesture at Eric and Kade, Jaxon continued with, "Oberon, this is Eric and Kade," gesturing to the two respectively, "We've decided to work together to survive in this new place"

After being introduced, Eric gave a slight wave of his hand and said "Hey," while Kade jerked his head in the universal motion for 'sup'.

"Alright now that we've got that out of the way," Oberon started, his voice slightly muffled behind his mask, "We need to get out of this clearing, and see if we can find some sign of civilization."

Eric nodded in agreement, "He's right, even if we all have standard survival supplies, we've only got enough food to last us a couple of days." The group was now arranged in a circle, unconsciously having moved to listen to each other.

"And," Kade began, "I've checked using the interface on my helmet to check on the slim chance that this place has been mapped, which, it hasn't, but that's not the worst of it." All eyes on him now, Kade dropped the bombshell, "Since this place isn't mapped that means any, if any civilization here is most likely less advanced than us, which means," Taking a breath, he continued,"which means that there's...there's no re-birthing system."

The three who stood listening to him froze, the unfamiliar ice-cold hands of fear gripping their heart. They had relied on the rebirthing system since their first day of combat. See, how the rebirthing system worked was that they were implanted with a microchip of sorts, that kept a watch on their vitals, and if a person was dead for more than 2 minutes, their DNA was used to build, in a way, an exact copy of them back at the closest secure base using nanites, microscopic mechanical organisms, and they were built too include their memories, personality, all of it.

They then took data from the microchip and kind of…uploaded…. their recent memories into the new body's brain, from waking up from their last rebirth to the moment they most recently flat lined. The rebirthing system had given them a sense of self-assuredness when fighting and it drove them to take risks that they would not normally take.

They'd usually die while taking these risks, but they were okay with that, because they were comforted by the fact that they'd wake up, alive and well. Here they had no such comforts, here they were now haunted by the knowledge that if they died, there'd be no waking up. No coming back. Just the cold embrace of death.

After a moment of silence, Jaxon was the first one to speak up,"Well then…I guess…we-we'd better not die." This elicited a short round of chuckles from the group and lightened the somewhat somber atmosphere, though not entirely.

"So, where should we head?" Oberon asked. After a moment of looking at the view around them, Eric spoke up, "How about there?" He was pointing at the tall, wide cliff rising up out of the ground about 2 miles away, marking the one end of the forest.

"Uh Eric, I don't think people live in cliffs" Kade said, sounding completely innocent, although Eric could have sworn that there was a teasing grin hiding underneath that helmet.

Shooting him an annoyed look, Eric replied,"I didn't mean _in _the cliffs, dumbass, I was suggesting that we climb on top of it and see if we can find or see anything"

Agreeing with him, Jaxon voiced his opinion, "Yeah, and I don't see any vantage points closer and taller than those cliffs"

Oberon nodded in agreement, and spoke for the group when he said, "Alright, it's decided then, we'll head for the cliffs" All agreeing, they nodded and started a steady jogging pace in the direction of the cliffs. Jaxon took the front, with Oberon and Eric on his flanks, Kade right behind them. Logically, if they were ambushed from behind, Kade would have the best chance of surviving, with him wearing his armored MAX suit and all.

After jogging until the four of them were about half a mile from the cliff, Jaxon tried to start a conversation. "Hey Oberon, did you happen to run into a giant, black, bear-like creature with white spikes and a bone mask with two glowing red eyes?" Had he said the exact same thing three hours ago, for that was right before they crashed, Oberon would have slammed Jaxon in the nearest psychiatric ward so fast his head would split. But now he just shook his head a replied with:

"Actually, the creature I ran into wasn't so much of a bear as it was a wolf. It was still pretty big. But, then again, that didn't stop my T9-CARV," He said, nodding at the machine gun he carried in his hands," from putting five bullets in it's brain."

"Great," Jaxon sarcastically commented,"There's more than one species of whatever those things are"

"Eh, the one I ran into seemed to be more built for speed than full frontal combat, I don't think they can do much on their own. However if they were in a pack…." Oberon let that hang in the air for a second, and then as if the creatures had heard him, the group heard could hear the howling of multiple creatures that sounded like wolves, which brought the group to a halt. As they listened, their eyes widened as they realized the howling was getting closer.

"You just had to say it, didn't you Oberon? You just had to say it" The others shared Eric's sentiment, but didn't had to time to comment on it before Jaxon spoke up.

"It's too dense and dark here, we'll never see them until they're right on top of us. We need to find a clearing, some sort of open area."

"We could sprint for the cliffs, they can't ambush us from there" The others nodding at Kade's suggestion, they all began to run in a full on sprint. Jaxon quickly took the lead due to the endurance training he'd been through, and Eric wasn't far behind him. Kade lagged behind the most, simply due to the heaviness of his armor. Oberon was only a couple feet in front of Kade, running as quick as he could.

When Jaxon reached the cliffs he took a second to catch his breath, breathing in short, quick pants, shoulders heaving from the exertion. After regaining control of his lungs he turned around just in time to see the first wolf-like creature burst from the trees, howling for blood. Quickly unslinging his TSAR-42 sniper rifle, he took aim, and promptly sent a bullet straight through the creature's brain, it's body going sprawling in the dirt.

A couple seconds after joining him with his back to the cliff, Eric unleashed three shots from his Razor-G5, killing a black wolf creature that had attempted to flank them on the left. Oberon and Kade showed up moments later, five of the wolves right on their tail. Jaxon and Eric quickly brought down the wolves, their howls of pain and the blood left from their bodies coupled with the bullet casings on the ground made for a grim scene.

As soon Kade and Oberon regained authority over their lungs, the group quickly rearranged themselves in a semi circle formation with their guns up, looking for the slightest movement, shaking of a bush, anything. And so they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited even more.

And just as they were about to bring down their guns and start figuring out how to get up the cliff, there was a thump heard deep in the forest. And another thump. _*thump*... *thump*... *thump*_

"You guys hear that, right?" *_thump*_

"Yeah, It sounds almost like…"*_thump*_ "like footsteps" Jaxon answered to Kade's inquiry.

A guttural growl was heard just in the edge of the woods. Aiming at the source of the sound, the group stood, weapons at the ready. Then, out of the trees, emerged one of the wolf like creatures.

But instead of standing about half a story high as the rest did, this one was easily two stories high, maybe even three. The spikes on it's back rivaled Eric in size, and the red eyes glowing beneath the bone mask would have driven a knife of fear straight into your heart. Upon seeing the creature, the soldiers jaws dropped as the giant beast stared at them, and let out a threatening growl that revealed a row of razor sharp teeth.

Staring up at the creature that could have easily swallowed him with one bite, Kade managed to put to voice what the rest of group was thinking.

"Oh shit"

**And that's chapter two!**

**I've really been getting into this, now I know why people like to write fanfictions so much.**

**Review! All input is welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello There

Staring up at the creature, in awe of it's pure size, the four soldiers felt the unfamiliar ice cold hands of fear grip their hearts, momentarily paralyzing them. A loud roar from the creature jerked the Jaxon back out of his daze. Quickly taking charge, he decided that the creature needed to be brought down. And fast.

"Open fire!" That got the rest of the soldiers moving, and the noise from their guns could be heard throughout the forest. What they didn't take into account, however, was that this wolf's hide and mask were considerably tougher than the other wolves they had fought. Their bullets still punched through the hide, but they stopped after going about an inch in. The wolf just stood there, taking it, looking for an opening.

Eric was the first one who had to stop and reload, and the wolf saw this and took advantage of it, leaping at Eric with startling speed, jaws prepared to snap him up in one bite. With his fingers fumbling with a mag stuck in his belt, Eric was unaware that he was just seconds away from death.

But, in it's haste, the wolf disregarded the other three peppering it with bullets, and as a result was unprepared for the infamously powerful MAX charge that Kade used, which sent it sprawling off to the group's right. Staring wide eyed at where at the space that the wolf had occupied seconds ago, Eric couldn't believe that he hadn't seen the wolf and had nearly been it's late-night snack.

Kade stood facing the wolf and unloaded his three barreled machine gun into the wolf's stomach, hoping that the hide was weaker there. And it was, but the wolf still fought on, dragging itself up, blood pouring from its wounds.

And then Kade punched it. The wolf was sent flying back farther, before it was stopped by slamming into a rather large oak tree nearby. Jaxon shook his head in amazement, even after fighting with and against them for so long, the strength of MAXs still left him wowed.

The group surrounded the wolf in a semicircle, wondering if it was dead. Seeing it wasn't as it's flank still rose and fell, the group readied their weapons, waiting for it to leap up and attack them. But it didn't. The wolf just laid there, chest heaving, blood leaking from it's numerous wounds.

"Maybe it's unconscious?"

"Possibly, or it could just be playing dead, waiting for us to leave so it can ambush us from behind" Was Oberon's answer to Kade's suggestion

"Well either way, it's still alive and I think we can all agree that this thing needs to be put down" The group agreed with Jaxon's proposal, but Eric, having recovered from his shock of nearly dying, pointed out a problem.

"That's true but… how do we kill it? You've seen for yourselves that bullets hardly hurt this animal"

"I wouldn't say hardly, I mean, Kade's minigun got some good hits on it's stomach" Oberon said, gesturing to the bullet holes leaking blood that covered it's stomach. Jaxon, meanwhile, had been staring at the creature, pondering how to kill. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Hey Oberon, could you hold it's mouth open for me?" The group turned looked at Jaxon, no doubt wondering what the hell he was thinking.

"Yeah, um okay, uh first, let me ask you something. Why?" In response, Jaxon spoke in a rather nonchalant tone.

"Well, I was thinking of putting a frag grenade down it's throat" After staring at him for a couple seconds, Oberon chuckled and nodded in agreement. As the two walked over, Eric and Kade start shuffling backwards, away from the beast.

The brothers approached the giant wolf carefully, eyeing it for any sort of movement or twitch. Once, the creature's nose twitched, and the two jumped back almost two feet, weapons trained on the beast. When no other movements followed it, the two relaxed, and released breaths they hadn't realised they were holding.

As soon as they reached the creature's head, Oberon went and grabbed it's jaw and pulled it back far enough so that Jaxon could get his arm in it's mouth. It's breath stank so much that Jaxon had to cover his nose. Taking a grenade that had been clipped to the side of his waist, Jaxon carefully placed it in the back of the creature's mouth, pressed the detonation button, and ran like hell, with Oberon a couple yards behind him.

Reaching Kade and Eric, who were now a good 20 yards away from the beast, the panting siblings turned around just in time to see the wolf's head and neck explode in a rain of blood, flesh and shrapnel. If there was one thing all the soldiers on Auraxis shared, something that joined them all together regardless of their factions. Terran Republic, New Conglomerate, Vanu Sovereignty, it doesn't matter. The one thing they all shared was a love of explosions.

This lead to eerily similar, slightly psychotic grins adorning the faces of the four soldiers as they watched with great pleasure while the wolf's head exploded, raining flesh and blood on them. Jaxon was the only one who tried wipe the blood off, as it was rather difficult to be invisible when blood spatters don't cloak with the rest of your weapons and suit.

"That was awesome"

Nodding at Oberon's comment, the other three now turned their attention to the impossibly high cliffs bathed in the glow of the rising morning sun.

"How is it that we ran nearly half a mile to get here, and not once did we think about how we were actually going to get up these goddamn cliffs?!" The momentary silence was punctured by Kade's outburst.

"I don't suppose you could jetpack up the cliff, Eric?"

Shaking his head in response to Jaxon's question, Eric replied, "No, my Jetpack's charge doesn't last that long, I wouldn't even get halfway up"

"Yeah, and what about Kade? His MAX suit wasn't exactly made for climbing"

Kade was rather surprised that the Terran Republic Heavy Assault would think of him. After all, the New Conglomerate and Terran Republic were mortal enemies and he and Oberon had only known each other for a couple hours.

"True. There are enough ledges and hand holds that we could climb up the cliff relatively safely, but I don't think it could handle the weight Kade's MAX suit"

"I can collapse it" This silenced the three as they looked at Kade like he had grown a second head. Well, except for Eric, who was facepalming at his own stupidity and forgetfulness.

"I can't believe I forgot about that! I'm such an idiot" The two brothers looked at Eric due to his outburst. Then at Kade. Then back at Eric. It was Jaxon who asked the big question that was hanging in the air.

"Um… what?"

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard, we've kept the testing hidden, and only deployed it the day before we crashed here" Jaxon and Oberon looking at him, even more confused than before. Eric then told them exactly what he meant.

"We just finished modifying our MAX suits so that they collapse into greaves, gauntlets, a chestplate, and the helmet. That way, we could deploy them quicker, and allow them to escape combat faster so they didn't rebirth too soon"

"Well… that's cool and all, but can Kade collapse his?"

"Of course I can, I'm on of the best MAXs on Esamir, they'd have to be crazy not to let me have the first go at it, just gimme a sec" With three pairs of eyes watching him, Kade seemed to stand very still for a moment, before a great whirring of gears and other machinery was heard as the thick armor plating Kade possessed seemed to be… moving. They watched in awe as the armor covering his shoulders to the bottom of his upper arm retracted, going down and stopping at the beginning of his lower arm, giving him a nice set of blue gauntlets with yellow highlights, the thick armor on his hands remaining where it was.

The same happened to his leg armor, adorning Kade with similarly color greaves that stopped just before reaching his knees. His chest armor remained much the same, with slight retractions where his limbs jutted out and a generally shrinking of the armor, it was colored just the same and Kade seemed to be lighter than before.

The helmet stayed where it was on his head, orange visor glaring at the trio. His tri-barreled machine gun at collapsed into an assault rifle just like Eric's, while the cannon on Kade's right arm collapsed into a rocket launcher just like Oberon's with the exception of the blue and yellow that now covered it.

The transformation also brought Kade's height down to 6'5, although it still taller than his actual height, was no doubt due to the over sized and over armored boots that he wore of his feet. After he finished changing into the his less armored MAX form, Kade took one look at the trio… and promptly burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god you guys should see your faces! AHAHAHAHAHA" Wondering what exactly had sent his best friend into his laughing fit, Eric looked at the other two members of their little group… then joined his friend in a laughing fit. For the two TR brothers were currently slouched over, undoubtedly staring slack jawed and wide eyed at the transformed Kade.

After a couple seconds the two shook themselves out of their daze and glowered at the other two who were currently rolling on the floor, hands holding their guts. Taking almost a minute before they regained control of themselves, the NC soldiers pushed themselves up off the forest floor, still chuckling.

"Well now that Kade can, in fact, climb the cliffs we should get going" Nodding in assent, the NC soldiers decided to ignore Jaxon's blatantly obvious subject change. The quartet made their way to the bottom the cliff, found the nearest hand or foot hold, and began the long ascent to the top. About 15 minutes after beginning their climb, Jaxon pulled himself up to the top of the cliff, arms feeling a little worse for wear. Looking up at the sky Jaxon estimated that it was around 6 O'clock in the morning, given that the sun was almost out from behind the mountains. Ignoring the self asked question as to how he missed this, Jaxon decided to check his friend's progress.

Looking down, Jaxon saw that Eric was nearing the top, he'd reach it a couple minutes. Oberon wasn't that far behind him, and Kade was just as close thanks to his MAX suit's strength. Just as Jaxon was about to call out to them, he heard a even toned voice coming from behind him.

"Hello there" Whipping around, fast as lighting, Jaxon yanked his pistol out of it's holster and pointed it at the new arrival, laser sight immediately centering on the man's heart. Taking in his appearance, Jaxon was a bit… puzzled to say the least. The person who stood before him wore a strange fashion of clothing that Jaxon had never seen before. Further more, he seemed completely at ease, like encountering futuristic soldiers from a different dimension was completely normal.

The person who stood before him was a middle-aged man untidy gray hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, along with spectacles that sat low on his nose. A green scarf wrapped around the man's neck several times, and a small, purple, cross shaped emblem was pinned to it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned, vest. He had a green shirt under these two articles of clothing.

On his legs were dark green, long, pants and trouser shoes. The man held a cane dark grey cane with a gold handle, featuring an emerald seemed to be embedded where the body of the cane met the handle. Despite this, there was no noticeable limp in his leg in his leg when he took a couple more steps towards Jaxon before stopping, and speaking once more in that same calm, even toned voice, ignoring the fact that there was a laser sight centered directly on his heart.

"My name is Ozpin, and who, may I ask, are you?"


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

_ Beacon Academy, Earlier that day_

Ozpin walked calmly to his office, his cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. He was looking forward to the start of the new year at Beacon Academy, especially looking forward to the arrival of a certain red clad girl. The girl oozed of potential, and Ozpin was eager, (though he'd never admit it) to have girl here. Especially after seeing her fight and learning that Qrow trained her. And so, despite Goodwitch's misgivings, he had moved the girl up two years so that she could attend Beacon this year.

The students were set to arrive today, and he had preparations that needed to be made. Once Ozpin entered his office, he pulled out his scroll and began fast forwarding through the video feed of the Emerald Forest last night. While he expected to not see anything out of the ordinary, it never hurt to check.

What Ozpin didn't expect, however, was to see a particularly large clearing in the forest suddenly be filled with smoke and fire. Raising an eyebrow, he set the feed back, and made it play at normal speed. What he saw made even Ozpin's eyes widen in surprise.

What appeared to be a wormhole mysteriously and quite suddenly, popped into existence, a good couple yards above the ground. Out of the wormhole came a plane, obviously damaged and trailing fire and smoke. The plane however, was of a design that Ozpin had never seen before, especially with the guns mounted on the front and sides.

And just before the plane crashed, exploding in fire and metal, three figures fell out of it, all landing at different sides of the clearing and then lying still. After another 5 minutes of watching, waiting for movement and seeing nothing, Ozpin was about to go out and find the crash sight of the plane himself when one of the figures laying in the clearing started to move.

Following this Ozpin watched the four soldier's journey through the Emerald Forest to the cliffs. He was curious as to what type of bullets they used, how, exactly, Jaxon had disappeared, and most importantly, what is this rebirthing system they spoke of? It, or the lack of it, seemed to trouble the soldiers greatly, and these were the same people who stayed mostly calm and collected as they took down an Alpha Beowulf. Watching the feed and fast forwarding through some parts, Ozpin was impressed with the strength and resiliency of these four, and wanted to speak with them as soon as possible.

Looking at the time on the feed when the soldiers started climbing the cliffs, Ozpin eyes widened yet again when he realized that it was current, and happening right now. Knowing that he must beat them to the top of the cliff, or they may set off in a different direction, he quickly got up out of his chair and began the fastest leisurely walk he could manage. After all, he does have the image of stoic, relaxed Professor Ozpin to maintain. Sending a message to Glynda, telling her to wait for him in his office, but not stating the reason for doing so.

On his way to the top of the cliffs, Ozpin had time to do a bit more pondering. These four were clearly not from this world and obviously soldiers. Also, it was apparent that the civilization they hailed from was much more technologically advanced than Remnant. He was curious as to how these futuristic soldiers would react to his presence. Basing on what he had observed about them, and giving the fact that the only living creatures they'd currently encountered in this world were Grimm, he knew that he probably end up with a gun pointed at him. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time.

Now at the cliffs Ozpin watched, concealed just at the edge of the tree line of the small forest in between Beacon and the cliffs, looking for any sign of these soldiers. After a moment, the person he knew as Jaxon climbed on top of the cliffs and stretched, obviously tired from the climbing.

Deciding to make his presence known, he emerged from the treeline and just as Jaxon turned around, he spoke.

"Hello there"

And point one for Ozpin. Jaxon had whipped around to face him and now had the laser sight of the pistol he carried centered on the beating heart of Ozpin. However, Once Jaxon looked at Ozpin, his head tilted to the side, obviously puzzled.

Deciding to take the initiative, Ozpin took a few steps forward and spoke again, sounding as calm as he could.

"My name is Ozpin, and who, may I ask, are you?"

Of course, Ozpin already knew the answer to this question, but he felt that the soldier would feel a bit more comfortable, and be less likely to shoot him, if Jaxon introduced himself.

"… … Jaxon"

His hand never wavered, never moved, as he spoke to Ozpin. What surprised Ozpin, however was the sound of the his voice. Even though he had heard them converse on his scroll, the youthfulness of Jaxon's voice was surprising. From the way he acted and spoke, Ozpin had assumed that he was in his mid-twenties, but what greeted him was the voice of boy who couldn't be older than 18.

And now the other one, the man Ozpin knew was named Eric, climbed up next to Jaxon, and upon seeing the new arrival and Jaxon's current stance, pulled out his gun but he did not aim it and kept it at his side as he sspoke, sounding as much like a 18 year old as Jaxon.

"Who's this?" Without turning his head, Jaxon responded to Eric's inquiry.

"Say's his name's Ozpin, just showed up out of nowhere"

"Oi, what's going o-... Oh, well, who's this? And Jaxon, don't shoot him, he could help us"

Oberon's sudden appearance startled Jaxon, as he slightly flinched before he resumed pointing his TX-1 at Ozpin's chest.

"We don't know if he's hostile or not"

"Oh calm down Jaxon, he hasn't attacked us. You've been way too suspicious of strangers ever since that Light Assault shot you in the back"

"And with good reason, as getting shot in the back, while you can't die, still hurts"

"Oh ye of little faith Jaxon. The man's not a passerby, seeing as he's not pissing his pants at the sight of Kade over here, I'd say he sought us out" Gesturing to the MAX next him while the two brothers argued, going back and forth as they normally would. Kade, who had remained silent up until now, looked at Oberon and spoke, an eyebrow no doubt raised beneath his orange visor.

"Oh ye of little faith? What century are you from Oberon, I mean, come on. That phrase is so old even your mother has forgotten about it"

"Oh really?" Oberon's voice was dripping with sarcasm at this point "Well at least my mother doesn't crush a galaxy when she sits on it"

"Oh yeah? Well…" Ozpin simply watched, completely forgotten by the four soldiers at this point, with an eyebrow raised as the two squabbled like they had been doing it all their lives. Eventually Jaxon and Eric joined in on the arguing, and as a result, egos were wounded, intellect was questioned, and the possibility of their mothers being older than dirt was brought up.

After about 10 minutes and it seemed that the bout of insults and jokes would never end, Ozpin cleared his throat, bringing the group's attention to him.

"If you're quite done, I believe proper introductions are in order. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Looking at each other before shrugging, the four introduced themselves.

"Jaxon Long, Infiltrator of the 98th Defense Squad"

"Oberon Long, Heavy Assault of the 98th Defense Squad. And before you ask, yes, Jaxon is my brother"

"Eric Red, Light Assault of the 56th Aerial Assault Squad"

"Kade Copesh, MAX of the 56th Aerial Assault Squad"

"Very nice to meet you all, Now, perhaps you'd like to come with me so that we can talk more comfortably, as I have some things I'd like to speak to you about"

Again looking at each other and shrugging, It was Jaxon who voiced the group's decision. Gesturing with his hand, he responded,

"Lead the way" Taking them through the well worn path of the small forest, the five emerged to see Beacon Academy, shining in the sun, sitting in all it's glory.

"Woah" There was a collective intake of air when the four soldiers emerged and saw Beacon. Although there were many impressive structures on Esamir, Beacon had a certain style, a certain artistic value to it, that left the soldier momentarily awe-struck before they picked up the pace and drew level with Ozpin, who had continued walking while the others gaped. As per normal, Oberon was the first one to start questioning the Professor, wondering how this building was a school.

"This is your school?!"

"Yes"

"Cool…although why is it this, this… huge?"

"We needed as much space as possible for the school to fulfil its purpose"

"Which is?"

"To train the best Hunters and Huntresses we can"

"Hunters? What are you training them to hunt?"

"Grimm"

"Grimm? What are Grimm?"

"Remember those black wolves and bears you encountered in the forest?"

Giving a slight shudder, he responded with a simple, "Yes"

"Those are Grimm"

"Oh… So how does that work exactly?"

"Students come here, providing they pass the entrance exams, for four years to hone and improve their fighting skills, while expanding their knowledge of the Grimm, Aura, Dust, Mathematics, etc."

"Hold on, Hold on, Aura? Dust? What the hell are those?"

"Once we arrive at my office I will explain everything, although I recommend that you try to refrain from using such language if you are to attend my school" Even more confused than before, Oberon was about to launch into another round of questions before Jaxon put his hand on Oberon's shoulder and shook his head, signalling him to be quiet.

They continued the rest of the walk in silence, and once they arrived at Ozpin's office, they were greeted by the sight of a stern-faced, green-eyed, blonde holding a scroll. She wore a white blouse that went up to her neck and exposed part of her chest. Around her mid-torso was a black corset of sorts that went down into a skirt that reached the top of her knees. She also wore black heels with stockings that went up under her skirt. She wore a black cape that was purple on the inside and has arrow like waves coming off of it. Additionally, there was some short of black stick with a hole in the top attached to her right heel. When she saw the door open and Ozpin emerged, she spoke.

"Ah, there you are Professor. Now, what did yo-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off when she saw the rest of group enter the room. She stared at them for a moment before shooting Ozpin a look that demanded answers. Ozpin simply made a hand motion that promised answers later. The four pulled up chairs facing Ozpin's desk while he took a seat at his desk with Glynda standing next to him, eyeing these strangers with a mixture of suspicion, mistrust, and fear. As soon as he took his seat, Ozpin spoke first to Glynda on his right.

"Glynda, this is Jaxon and Oberon Long, Eric Red, and Kade Copesh. I found them climbing the cliffs out of Emerald Forest" He gestured to the four respectively, each of them nodding as they were introduced. "This is Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher a Beacon" She nodded at being introduced, and then turned and started to question Ozpin.

"Professor, these people are wearing armor and possess weapons that I have never seen before. Where are they from?"

"I think it would be best if they told you that, for I too, am curious as to where exactly they hail from" Ozpin looked at the four with a bit of expectancy when he spoke, obviously wanting an answer.

Looking at each other, Jaxon decided to speak up and answer the Professor's question. He was hesitant at first, but something in the man's gaze told him that he could trust Ozpin. And so Jaxon told him all about the world of Auraxis and the continents there. He soon launched into an explanation of technological advances that his civilization had made. Jetpacks, Nanites, the Re-birthing system, all of it. Demonstrations were given of Jaxon's cloaking, Eric's Jetpack, Oberon's Nanoweave Armor, and Kade's giant MAX suit form. Both Ozpin and Glynda were shocked when they learned of the re-birthing system, and there was great skepticism on Glydna's part. Only when Ozpin showed her the video of the Galaxy crashing did she believe them, and even then she wasn't sure.

After that, Oberon decided to give his brother a rest and took the reins telling the two teachers before him all about the Terran Republic, a rigid militaristic society with rules that all must follow. The New Conglomerate, a loosely organized group of rebel fighters determined to free themselves from the TR. and the Vanu Sovereignty, a group who believed that the next step of human evolution can come from the use and exploitation of alien technology such as the Vanu, the alien race the faction is named for. He tried to remain as unbiased as possible, sensitive of the fact that two of his friends were New Conglomerate soldiers. Fortunately they seemed relatively unperturbed by his explanation and remained silent.

Taking a sip from his still warm coffee mug, Ozpin took it all in, before speaking.

"I know this seems a rather odd question, especially regarding what I've just heard, but if you don't mind me asking, how old are all of you? And how long have you been fighting in this war of yours?" Even though Ozpin was pretty sure he knew the answer to the first question, he still had to be sure. The four soldiers on the other hand, were a little shocked. They tell him they're futuristic soldiers from a different dimension and the first thing he wants to know is how old they are?

"Umm...Well lets see, I rebirthed last month...so biologically I'm 17. As for combat years, I've been fighting for about 7 years now" That was Kade's reply, And the rest soon voiced theirs. The brothers were also both 17, but had 8 year of combat experience under their belt. Eric had 7.5 years and was 17 as well.

"Well then, It appears that you four are a long way from home, and from what I saw from my cameras in the forest, you all are skilled and highly efficient with your weapons. However, you are without a place to stay and have no idea of how our world works or the functions of it...So let me offer you a choice: You can leave here and try to make your way in the world, alone. Or you could attend my academy, have a roof over your head, food in your stomach, learn about our world, and become hunters"

Before anybody could say anything, Glynda suddenly spoke, sounding incredulous and surprised, "Professor Ozpin, I must protest, you're going to allow these soldiers to-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Ozpin, who sounded rather stern and slightly exasperated.

"Glynda, these people have no place to go, I seriously doubt the homeless shelter will accept four soldiers armed to the teeth, AND, they have no reason to lie to us and have just told us almost everything about their world. Also, they took down a giant Beowulf Alpha on their own, something only the most experienced huntsmen teams should attempt. They could be valuable allies, and we need them almost as much as they need us" Glynda was slightly taken aback at the forcefulness of Ozpin's tone, before she gave a defeated sigh and nodded slightly. Satisfied, Ozpin turned to the four who had been watching the exchange in silence, an expectant look on his face.

To say the soldiers were surprised would be an understatement. They had just been offered a spot at what was clearly a very prestigious academy. Further more, it's headmaster, a man with obvious skill and experience, had just praised and defended them. However, before any of them could speak, Oberon's stomach grumbled rather loudly, apparently reading his mind. This elicited some chuckles from the group, and, still chuckling, Eric, surprisingly, was the one who spoke.

"I think I speak for the group and Oberon's stomach when I say that we accept, headmaster"

"But, first, before we do anything else, can you answer some of our questions, Professor?" Jaxon wanted to know more about this world before he was thrown into an academy filled with hormonal teenagers who were being train to fight monsters that should only appear in nightmares.

"Very well, ask away" And so, Jaxon drilled the Professor on Dust, Aura, Remnant, etc. During this, he learned about the faunus, and how they were discriminated against. The group didn't like hearing about that, finding it to be unnecessary, and quite frankly, stupid. Kade was the one who put the group's thoughts to words.

"People have got giant black monsters howling at their doors, and they're worried about whether or not someone has rabbit ears or not? Idiots"

"A sentiment that I share to some degree mister Copesh, however, some people are simply unable to look past the features that they consider to be 'not normal'. Now, any other questions?"

"How many people will be at this academy, Professor?"

"There will be many other first-year students like you mister Red. I cannot give you an exact number, but I'd say around 100 in the first year group alone, present company included of course. In fact, the academy's initiation test is tomorrow , and the rest of the students will be arriving in about four hours, as it is 11 O'Clock right now"

"Alright, thank you, Professor" Ozpin nodded at Eric, before turning to Kade as the heavily armored man asked:

"So, what should we do before the students arrive, Professor?"

"You have my permission to look around and explore the grounds, just don't break anything, and make sure you're in the amphitheater by 4 O'Clock" Nodding the soldiers looked at each other before walking towards the door out of Ozpin's office. But, they only got a few steps before Ozpin called them back.

"Wait" Turning to look at him, the soldiers wondered what he wanted.

"Before you leave.. I should very much like to see your faces" Looking at him and considering it for a moment, Jaxon sighed and went to pull his mask of while replying, with a short "Fine," sounding like he really didn't want to. The other three went along with Jaxon and starting taking their helmets off, with Oberon also pulling his metal-cloth mask down.

Once all their helmets were removed, and they looked straight at Ozpin and Goodwitch, they both turned slightly pale, and their eyes widened considerably. Further more, Goodwitch's hand covered her mouth in shock, and Ozpin spoke quietly, so that only he could hear.

"Oh my"


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

Ozpin had decades of hunting experience under his belt, and during his years of hunting Grimm, guarding transports, body guarding, and other odd jobs, he had been exposed to all kinds of scars, injuries, and wounds. But, even then, he was still a bit shocked at wounds that adorned these young soldier's faces.

Oberon's scars were the worst by far, mostly due to all the upfront fighting he did and the lack of super heavy body armor that the MAXes possessed. His features minus the scars, however, were quite normal, as they included slightly tan skin and medium length thick black hair with bangs that extended just above his eyebrows. The soldier's eyes were a deep, ocean blue.

Although, his scars were a different story. It looked as if someone had taken a machete to his face, as they were all knife wounds. They all looked as if they had healed a long time ago, due the fact that the flesh of the scars were pale and puckered.

A long and jagged scar went from the top of Oberon's forehead, through his thankfully functional right eye, and all the way down to his adam's apple. Another looked as if someone drew an X on Oberon's left eye with a knife. There were a couple more crisscrossing white jagged lines across the soldiers face.

One looked as if someone had tried -and succeeded- to slit Oberon's throat. A few more stretched from his neck down into Oberon's armor, where undoubtedly countless more scars were located.

Jaxon, despite his sniper rifle which indicated he was usually away from front line fighting, also had his fair share. One jagged one went from just below his left eye down past his form fitting uniform. Another crossed from just above his right eye, around it, down to the left side of his mouth. There were a couple more thin, short lines that looked suspiciously like stab wounds.

His head also adorned black hair the same shade as Oberon's, except Jaxon's was short, close cropped, and his almost nonexistent bangs were slightly spiked up. His eyes, while still blue, were a lighter shade, like the bright sky on a summer day.

Kade had the least war wounds out of the three of them, most likely due to the fact that by the time you broke through MAX armor, the person inside was usually already dead from the sheer damage and force needed to crack the giant exosuit. Still, the ones he did possess couldn't exactly be considered small wounds. The most prominent one extended from the middle of the MAX's scalp, down through his right eye, ending just on the right of his chin.

Another one looked as if someone had put a knife in the left side of his mouth, and… pulled. It went all the way to the middle of his cheekbone. Kade also possessed a mop of dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes.

The fourth member of the group, Eric, also had his fair share.

A single scar traced the boy's jaw line, then went all the way down past his turtle neck. Another jagged line stretched from above his left eye, across Eric's nose, down to the middle of his right cheek. His pupils were a deep brown, which complemented his short, brunette hair perfectly.

The two professors, upon seeing the battle scars, were quite shocked, although Ozpin hid his better than Glynda's. While she simply stood there in shock, eyes wide and a hand covering her mouth in horror, Ozpin managed to keep his eyes at a normal size, and stared at them with a mixture of surprise, horror, and slight curiosity.

After a couple moments of staring at the battle scars of the four futuristic soldiers, it was Ozpin who was able to form words again:

"What-?"

"It was the goddam Vanu. They get rather sadistic when they have someone pinned with a knife" Oberon immediately cut the professor off, his friends and brother unconsciously leaning back at the venom and pure hatred in his tone. "They also thought it'd be a good idea to alter their knives so that any mark they make instantly becomes imprinted into our genetic code and when they add the memories from our past battle, The scars go with it. So that any scar they give us follows us to and past the rebirth... So that we wouldn't feel as invincible as we once were. Personally, I'd love to jam my knife in the eye of whoever thought of that, stupid co-"

"Oberon, let it go, there's nothing we can do about now" Jaxon, the group's resident voice of reason, decided to cut in at this point. Seeing as Oberon wasn't getting any less angry despite Jaxon assurances, he decided that it'd be better if they left before Oberon started punching things. "May we go now, Professor Ozpin?"

"Very well, remember, be at the auditorium by 4 O'clock"

"Yes sir" The group spoke as one and then filed out of Ozpin's office, putting their masks and helmets back on as they did so.

* * *

><p><em><span>Beacon Academy Sky Docks 2:30 pm<span>_

"Whelp, I'll say we've just about seen it all" Kade's voice cut through the silence that had just engulfed the group as they arrived at the place where they had started their self-guided tour. Along the way, the group had exchanged stories, swapped jokes, and remarked on the architecture of the place. Despite being centuries behind technologically, the place was still quite impressive, and quite big. Oberon had also calmed down, though his rage didn't quite dissipate all the way.

"Yep, there's nowhere else to go and it's only...2:30. We've still got about another hour and a half unti- hey what's that?" The group looked up and followed Oberon's pointing finger to see an air transport heading their way, moving at a quite slow pace.

"Must be holding the new students" Jaxon remarked, noticing that the students were set to arrive in 30 minutes.

"Well, It doesn't look like it's getting here anytime soon, and I don't want to wait that long. Besides, my legs are killing me" That was Eric's take on the situation, and the group had to agree that it'd be easier to just to find a place to camp out and wait than stand around until 4 O'clock.

"Yeah and **I** don't want to deal with a bunch of kids standing around and staring at us" Kade felt he needed to add his two cents to the conversation again at this point.

"Well, where do you suppose we should go?"

"How about the auditorium? We're supposed to head there anyway so we might as well get a head start" The group, finding no holes in Jaxon's logic, turned began the trek to the auditorium. Upon their arrival to the large, empty, and circular room, they stood there, taking it the sight in. It was quite a large area, and seemed more like an arena than a gathering place.

Looking around, they decided to sit down to their far left, the farthest distance from the small circular stage to the right of the entrance. Having nothing to do for the next hour, they just relaxed. The soldiers had been up and about for almost 18 hours, so the break was a welcome one. They were also used to having to get sleep when and where they could, so propped up against the wall of the auditorium, they all drifted off to sleep rather quickly, one by one.

Well, almost all of them. Jaxon, the lone infiltrator, was still up, and pondering the days events. The soldiers on Auraxis were used to taking things in stride, years upon years of constant warfare does that to someone, but he was taking a step back, and looking at the bigger picture. And in doing this, he realized that he was lucky to be here. If anything different had happened, he and his friends would still be on Auraxis, doomed to eternal warfare. Kade and Eric would still be his enemies, and they'd probably run into each other, and kill without hesitation.

Speaking of his allies in blue and yellow, Jaxon discovered that they weren't much different from him and Oberon. In the Terran Republic, the New Conglomerate was made out to be radicals and terrorists, people who were evil and needed to be destroyed. But, after talking with them, Jaxon realized that they were just people. There was nothing evil about them, save for Eric's apparent violent tendencies when people interrupted his naps. From what Kade had told Jaxon and Oberon, Eric once single handily took down an entire squadron of Vanu MAXes when they attacked the base he was in and interrupted his nap. Jaxon was skeptical, but he didn't want to test it.

So this got Jaxon thinking, if the New Conglomerate wasn't so bad, why hadn't they just tried talking, maybe work out their differences, make a compromise, let them peacefully exist as an independent nation or something. Then he wondered who, exactly, was running the show. Why hadn't the Terran Prime Minister tried negotiating? Based on what he had learned from Kade and Eric, the New Conglomerate had been quite open to negotiation, but had only been met with bullets.

_So wait… does that mean that we're the bad guys? That we've been- Nope, you know what, I don't even want to think about this right now, this is one can of worms I don't what to dig any deeper into. I'll just try to get some shut eye before 4:00 rolls around. _His mind made up, Jaxon allowed himself to relax to some degree. He leaned back resting his head on the cold wall of the auditorium, and eventually fell into a light sleep.

Unbeknownst to the quartet, Ozpin had been watching and listening to them from the moment they left his office. These soldiers intrigued him greatly and it wasn't just the fact that they weren't from Remnant that interested him so. Despite their general laid back way of speaking and acting, these soldiers anything but. It took a trained eye to see the tensing of certain muscles, the involuntary twitch that signaled a preparedness to act. And even so, he had barely seen this, he only caught it if he focused. Ozpin was quite certain that if he had made any sudden moves while around these soldiers, they would have shot him the second he started moving.

They were, almost involuntarily, ready to move, shoot, and find cover at any moment, even when they were sleeping. They never let their guard down, no matter where they were. Glynda had noticed this too, and they had discussed it once the soldiers left. She felt that they were too dangerous to have around, but she couldn't refute the fact that everyone that came into this academy was dangerous, some simply more so than others. Furthermore, he had insisted that with their skills, they had the makings to become great hunters. Ozpin decided that he'd have to keep a close eye on them in the coming years.

* * *

><p><em><span>Beacon Academy Auditorium 3:10 pm<span>_

Oberon was the first of the four to wake up, having been the one to fall asleep first. He took a look around, and noticed the first of the students were filing into the auditorium. He took this opportunity to study them, wondering exactly what other people in remnant looked like. The group had only seen Ozpin and Glynda, they were fine, but he had wondered what people his age dressed like.

It seemed the outfits varied from person to person, all of them different. Some outrageous and some more practical. He was surprised to find armor, or a therefore lack of. At this Oberon wondered exactly how dangerous these Grimm were when the people who were training to hunt them were dressed in simple cloth.

To his right, Kade had started to move, cutting off Oberon's train of thought. Instantly, Kade was awake and aware, his gaze lingering on some students while passing over others. After looking at him for a couple seconds, Oberon realized that Kade was studying them, trying to determine who was the greatest threat, where to go for cover, who to take out first, where they were. It was common practice on Auraxis for soldiers to do such a thing, as forgetting someone was there or ignoring the greatest threat often lead to an early rebirth. So they had taught themselves to scan the battlefield and determine where they were needed most. However, Oberon knew that these students would be his allies for the next four years, and he decided what Kade was doing was unnecessary.

"Oi" He said, tapping Kade's shoulder. "We don't need to do that here. These people are our allies, and we should treat them as such"

"I know, I was just being cautious. Besides, just because we're going to march under the same banner doesn't mean some of they won't stab us in the back"

*sigh* "You're almost as bad as Jaxon, I swear, my brother thinks the whole continent is out to get him"

"Yeah, what's with him anyway, he's more twitchy than a Vanu with a knife to the brain" They were both standing up now, and the auditorium had filled with more students. The four soldiers had gotten a decent amount of looks, some were curious, some were suspicious, and a decent amount had a good portion of fear in them, especially when their gaze fell on Oberon and Kade. The heavily armored duo ignored these looks for the most part.

"He's been on the receiving end of more than his fair share of friendly fire, one of them being his good friend who defected to the Vanu Sovereignty after shooting Jax in the back"

"Ah, well that explains it" Eric was up and awake now, and decided to let his presence be known. After nodding to him, Oberon once again took the reigns of the discussion.

"Yeah, he wouldn't admit it, but it hurt him, the betrayal. Jaxon's friend had been with him for almost 5 years. After that, Jax kind of just closed himself up, avoided people on a general principle, I'm the only one he would talk to"

"Isn't that a little extreme? I mean yeah, his friend shot him, but it's not like he can die. And seriously going in a recluse? Who does that?" Upon speaking these words, Kade realized that he may have gone a bit too far.

"Oh, man, I'm so-"

"Don't say it" Oberon's voice was quiet and deadly, and Kade unconsciously shifted closer to Eric, who was watching the encounter with an impassive face. "You don't get to criticize him. You know how much it hurt for him? It'd be like Eric, shooting you in the back without a second thought after all those years you've trusted him"

"Oberon, I'm-"

"Shut up, the headmaster is about to start his speach" The heavy assault turned away at this, obviously done with the conversation. He turned away from a guilty Kade, a silent Eric, and all while the subject of their conversation slept peacefully, dreaming of a happier time.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this took so long, I took a short hiatus for the holidays and suffered from a bad case of writers block and laziness after I came out of it.<br>**

**As for the Vanu showing up, if they do, It will be much later in the story as I don't have any plans right now**


End file.
